Breathing in the surface boundary
by JhosyLephor
Summary: This is a one shot over the pain of a heart that loves and cannot say, who loves and is unrequited. Inspired by the music Luke Cusato - Breathe


_**Sorry for the grammatical errors, my first language is not English.**_

 _ **If anyone wants to send me PM on the mistakes I'll be checking and correcting.**_

 _ **thanks**_

She loves her...She desperately loves.

For a mistake, a slip she fell madly in love.

 _Idiot Woman_ , She thinks.

She had stopped of thinking about this failure, this imperfection to which had committed.

But now... Now when the object of her attraction, her affection look so deeply into her eyes and says "I believe in you."

Oh ... She can not stop the torrent of emotions tearing through her heart.

Her guard is not working as every other day, not after the emotional damage that the death of Robin left inside. Not so soon after losing her soulmate.

 _How can I love them both?_ She had often wonder that. She loved them both in the same one was accessible, returned her feelings and the other... _The other_ …

However now she is alone, hasn't the one who promised her happy ending. At this moment she only has fear, anguish and the future doesn't look bright and attractive. Because the "karma" that lies about her history seems to be stronger than the desire to build her own future.

So she gets carried away, she let her weakness to take the best of her and walks toward this being that takes the air out of her lungs, which makes her heart skip a beat.

Regina looks into her eyes and God... How she loves her. As she wants her for herself but this is a futile, impossible wish.

Because she loves the pirate, she went to hell for him, she put all her family in danger for him. So it should really be her true love, her happy ending.

It's breaks her, destroys, makes her legs weak to see that her love doesn't search for her hand even when she breaks into tears in front her. Even when she lets out that prefer to suffer to see the pain on the people that she love. She looks directly into her eyes when says that and the stubborn,stupid... Just looks and says nothing.

How easy is it not breathe when she looks at those green to breathe when in the presence of this being that since the first day was destined to ruin her. And, in fact, somehow ... Emma destroys her life.

Because for a long time, time she doesn't know when began, she can't stop thinking about the savior.

Regina feels the tears continue to travel her face and swallows a sob. While they are in New York away from the whole family, away from the pirate, moving as a team she can feel hope. She forgets the pain, the grief, the anguish. But she knows, deep in her stained heart, she knows that this moment will end in some way.

They will have to return to Storybrooke and she will have to see one of the greatest loves of her life walking to someone else.

Emma still looking and the brunette smiles, a smile that is so distressed, painful and hollow. She smiles with the pain of a love that will never become real, a love doomed to be unrequited.

A part of her screams with herself to say, to open her mouth and confess her feelings. Argues that even if the blonde didn't love her, she will hear and everything will be better. That part, she knows ... this part is the girl who was once pure, that once loved madly and believed that could be happy with her true love.

But another part... A darker and hurt part says that if she open her mouth Emma will move away. That Snow White and Henry will think she's trying to separate the blonde from her true love. That she'll lose what she has, that will be even more alone.

Then she swallows her words, desires and drowns...Drown in mixed feelings, thoughts and despair.

She feels the Evil Queen like she is in her back. Her voice a warm velvet attracting her into the she fights, she can't return to this path.

Oh, she's so tired of fighting. She feels like a lost little girl in this new path that destiny offered.

Yes, destiny... That old bitch.

It's useless writing with hard tears, sweat and blood her road when destiny appears surreptitiously and snatches her smalls achievements made.

It's not fair,ah... That's so unfair have to suffer all the time. Battle to redeem herself, to placate her instigating evil desires,behave like a hero and not be recognized in this way by whoever dictate the rules of her history.

And when she looks at Emma... Beautiful and pure Emma...She feels envy, love and ache.

She envy Emma to have been able to be pulled before drowning in the darkness, to have been able to rescue her love when she couldn't.

And she loves her so fucking hard. So much that she needs close her fists next to her body to keep of search again to touch the strong arm, caress her fingertips in the misaligned strands of her hair, let a hand slip down her cheek…Her strong chin. To move closer and seal this short distance, entwine her arms on her shoulder, to enlace her fingers on the neck and bring her face close. To feel the warm breath dancing under her skin, drinking from her unique smell, to touch her lips with her own.

Oh... And it hurts like a wound, like a physical blow. Because she cannot give in to this fever. Because she has to force a smile on her lips the whole time and close her mouth to refrain from screaming as the pirate is not worth of her love. That she's here, she's patient, she's has expected and she is stupid and love... She's madly in love…

Then the moment is broken when the computer makes a noise and Emma quickly turns her attention. The blonde touches her fist and for a moment, one thousandth of a second, she feels her heart race, expand inside the shelter between her ribs. Her breathing completely stop, her head wheel, wheel and wheel like a Ferris wheel.

Her hands turns clammy immediately and she tries to swallow ... swallow air, swallowing the lack of saliva in the mouth.

She looks at hand on her wrist and God ... That's just the letter!

Her eyes water again, her body paralyzed for a moment and then she takes a step back. She was won again by the bitch destiny.

She strokes a hand over the face wiping tears and walks toward the computer where Emma is.

Each step is as if she is sinking deeper into the water, despair. Until she reaches the table and the river of emotions already swallowed her. Last bubbles of air floating into the atmosphere, last view of a hand waving as slowly disappears beneath the water. The last time that a pure and full of despair girl was out of her prison, last time her guards were low, last time she was allowed to rise up in the surface in search of air in front of someone.

And the next thing she's doing is talking to Emma, her friendly and hard ass persona in the place.


End file.
